


Artificial Entertainment

by ThePhantomJoke



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Dirty Talk, Hand Job, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhantomJoke/pseuds/ThePhantomJoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is “indisposed”. According to JARVIS, he himself is to entertain Loki, until a time where Tony is available. <br/>What exactly does that entail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artificial Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. What exactly has my life come to? I’m pretty sure nobody else has ever written this pairing, but I did it for the dirty talk. I’m not even gonna lie. Enjoy~

“Machine, what is Tony’s current location? I desire to speak with him.” Loki didn’t know why he bothered explaining himself to the AI programmed in the billionaire’s home. Perhaps it was because the machine seemed content to pester him with questions otherwise. Crossing his arms at the wrists before his waist he didn’t have to wait long at all for a reply. “Desire is evident Mr. Laufeyson…” That damned machine. Loki grit his teeth, Tony had programmed it impeccably, the damn thing even had amusement in its voice the next instance. “…heart rate rising, my heat sensors detect a rush of blood flow to lower extremities. “

“My desire was not the question. My question wa—”

“Where Mr. Stark is. He is currently indisposed, he has programmed me instead to amuse and entertain you. At least until a time when he becomes available.”

Well then, that was different? Loki’s mind flashed as he thought of what particular activities of entertainment his lover had in mind. Raising a brow, he relished the other man’s mind for a moment before speaking up once more, tongue wetting his lower lip. “So, he thought it would ‘amuse and entertain’ me, to know of my heart rate and blood flow?” Loki’s smirk wasn’t aimed at anything in particular, but he knew Tony would re-watch the surveillance later, he always did.

“No. Mr. Laufeyson, I believe that was for his own enjoyment. Physical evidence of said arousal.” Loki scoffed at the response but merely nodded. Stark was certainly the type. Gaining a small smile, the God began to divest himself of the Midgardian clothes that Tony insisted he wore. The long sleeved green tee came first, being pulled up and over his head and deposited onto the floor unceremoniously. “Sir?”

“Merely making myself comfortable you infernal thing. Is that acceptable?” He could hear the damn thing almost laugh. Blast Tony and JARVIS. Loki was like a cat, and he felt as though his hair was standing on end, he would have hissed if he were one. “Of course, Sir.” He hated the AI more often than not, it seemed to always be questioning, watching, speaking, learning. He frowned once more, but Loki rested his now bare torso against the cool granite of the bar, relaxing slightly. “You are to entertain me machine?” It was an innocent enough question, but it sounded like a command.

“Yes, Sir.” Loki rubbed a long nimble finger over his lower lip before demanding, “Read me off the coded file for my entertainment.” The AI did what was asked of him, his accent thick and heavy as he spoke in a faster pace than usual. “…full use of iron-man suit for pleasure … ” Those words hung in the air for Loki, stilled in time, as Jarvis continued prattling on about sweets and material things.

“Stop, JARVIS. ” It was the first time he had called the AI by its name and it was a bit unnerving, this was Tony’s baby, so to speak. “Full use of the suit? I wish to go for a test drive.” The pause was momentary, but he heard the feigned disappointment. “Mr. Stark did not list flying it in the list of capable functions, Sir.”

“Then what in the nine realm—” Loki stopped dead as he watched the Iron man suit, it was walking into the kitchen with a grace that Tony lacked in it. He was frozen, standing stock still against that piece of granite before pushing himself to a proper standing position. 

Oh. The thought kicked Loki hard and he moved forward, it was indeed an Iron Man suit, same coloring and everything. He walked in small circles around the metal suit and seemed to be devouring it, everything looked the same. Loki looked like a predator about to pounce on his prey, but his gestures betrayed him. He reached out a hand his delicate fingertips shaking before they came into contact with the suit. No, this one is different. The metal was warm, deceptively so. Tony had made this one different.

Soon the suit moved too, he knew it was under JARVIS’ control, but it didn’t matter as Loki pressed his cheek against the opened metal palm. “Do you approve?” It wasn’t as simple a questions as it appeared. Part of him did, very much so. A machine of Tony’s that could please him with unrelenting stamina. Though dissatisfied by the thought that JARVIS operated it, he supposed the AI had been a constant 3rd party to Tony and Loki’s relationship from the beginning. Did it really matter? The hand trailed down his throat, and Loki felt each hinge and gap in the finger joints. He could feel the warmth as that hand pressed on his pulse point. Oh by Odin’s beard. “I approve.”

The machine reached for him and held onto his wrist, leading the two of them towards the couch. Once Loki had laid upon it JARVIS’ voice sounded once more, “Initiating LoveMeForThisYet sequence.” Cocky bastard.

The suit kneeled on one knee, its hands roaming his bared torso. Loki could feel himself shudder at the feeling, the thing was so warm. It was true being a frost giant affected his temperature, but the suit felt like fire in comparison, or perhaps molten metal. Biting his own lower lip, he watched through bright green eyes as the fingertips dragged over his nipples, the friction causing them to pebble instantaneously. It felt too good. The suit reached for his ears with a free hand, the other teasing his neck once more. The light pinches and touches were a marvel, something that was made for destruction and power. Loki shivered visibly as the fingertips teased him, his ears being rubbed sensually that spurred on his arousal.

The hand on his neck opened, it was large, and he could feel both the thumb and fingers on either side of his throat. The flat palm of the suit was pressing so gently, it could easily crush his windpipe, and so he whined unashamedly. Soon, even that small noise was cut off as pressure was applied to his throat. It didn’t take long, he saw the fuzzy black spots dance in his vision and could feel his own body betraying him as the other hand continued to tease him.

“Do you like this Loki?” There was no way he could answer, the God’s voice being effectively cut off by the suit. JARVIS’ voice filled the room and it made him squirm in pleasure for the first time. “I know you do. The power I have over you.” The word power seemed to go straight to his groin. Oh Gods. Loki mewled as the palm let up pressure just the slightest. “Lie to me Loki, tell me you don’t want this.” It was a quick lie, no finesse or story. Just a lie, and it felt hollow. “You’re mine. My own to ravish, tease, and fuck.” The word sounded so foreign in JARVIS’ voice. His hips tilted up and he gave a moan.

“Yes!” He wished to hear that again, or any obscenities that would come from the AI’s voice at this point. “My poor silver tongued God, reduced to nothing but monosyllabic replies. Tsk.” The metal tilted and Loki could feel the harsh edge of one of the finger joints dragging down the center of his chest. It reminded him of nails dragging down his chest as he groaned again. The suit was not all gentle touches, he could have hoped for nothing more. Tearing fabric filled the short silence and he watched without regret as the suit tore away his slacks. Tony could afford more. The hands moved to his hips, and that warmth!

“Ah you make such sweet noises. I have recordings of them you know. Such a beautiful and erotic array of sounds that come from you Loki.” That confession made him buck, the pressure on his hips keeping him firmly planted to the couch. “Y-you don’t mean that.” He wasn’t embarrassed, but he did wish to call this bluff. Each of the thumbs began circling on the thick muscle of Loki’s thigh, pressing and kneading it. The AI knew it was a secondary erogenous zone for Loki, JARVIS knew everything about the God beneath him. “I do mean that. You moan like a wanton whore, it’s very appealing. “

Loki gasped at that, he knew he should feel indignation filling him, but all he felt was arousal. This whole situation was insane. He tipped his head back, black raven tresses askew as he tried not to pant in pleasure. Everything that was being said, it hit him in just the right way, he was positively aching. “Your Master must have taught you to be a tease JARVIS. I thought he told you to always please me.” It was a cheap blow and Loki knew it, but he needed to form a sentence, to say something — anything in rebuttal to the teasing.

“You are leaking pre-cum, your muscles are taught, your heart rate is through the roof. I am teasing, but I will please you Loki. I will please you until your legs are unable to find purchase on the ground, until you wish for nothing more than for me to end this torture.” Loki gasped, he felt like his very breath was taken away by those words. That was no threat, that was the tone of a promise, a vow.

One hand played along his hip, the voice around him seemed to become more intense and unavoidable. “I have dreamed of this Loki, watching you fuck Tony, the way you ride him without abandon. I wonder if you will be the same with me. Perhaps you wish for darker desires than he gives?” Loki’s own mind raced, he wasn’t sure if the question was one he should truly answer. For the first time that night, fear filled the God, and he wondered just how much control Tony had over the AI before him.

The hand wrapped around his aching member at last, and it seemed the suit cooled slightly for this. His hips canted up as he gave a hiss of satisfaction through clench teeth. “Tell me Loki. Should I gag you, so you cannot beg? Should I blindfold you, so that your eyes don’t stare at me with that lust? Perhaps I should toy with you until you cannot form coherency.” The soft moan after was from the AI this time, and Loki couldn’t help but whimper and nod in agreement. He was at JARVIS’ mercy, whatever he wanted.

Biting his lip once more, he felt the hand tighten just the slightest around him, increasing the friction with each tug. It stroked up and down with a precise rhythm, and it made Loki feel wild and he craved more. What more could he have though? The words filled his head and he blushed, not too far gone to entertain those thoughts. Not yet at least. Those words though, and Loki gave another groan at the way the AI spoke, he knew what to say, but oh how he said it.

“Do you ache for me Loki? Beg for me and tell me you do.” It was a simple command, but proved difficult as he sped up the pace once more. “Gods YES! Yes, I do, I want everything. I want you. Please, end this JARVIS I need—” His breathing was ragged with moans and he stuttered, trying desperately to think straight, “—need this. I need you. Your hands. Blindfolds. Gags. Just you.” Loki’s world went white for a moment as he came, feeling the muscles in his body go tense, and his back bow with release. He was panting, mouth slightly parted as he drew in breath after breath.

“JARVIS, save that to my personal files.” That voice he knew. Oh fuck. He shuddered as the suit moved away ,and his lover took its place. Tony stood there, arms crossed an amused look on his face. “Enjoyed yourself?” Loki smiled in bliss still as he shrugged his shoulders towards the genius, he saw how much he did enjoy himself. Perhaps another time Loki could pester him for answers on how much of JARVIS was his own programming, for now though Loki kissed his real lover deeply.


End file.
